There is a disclosure of an electric vehicle including a unit for detecting a temperature of an electric motor, a temperature-estimation unit for estimating a temperature of an electric motor after detection on the basis of the detected temperature of the electric motor, and a driving-force control unit for estimating an increase rate of the temperature of the electric motor if the detected temperature of the electric motor is greater than an upper limit of a recommended temperature range and correcting a driving force of wheels driven by the electric motor with a temperature exceeding an allowable temperature to a decreasing side if the temperature is greater than an upper limit of the allowable temperature (see, for instance, Japanese Patent No. 4956800, which is Patent Document 1).
Further, widely known is an electric vehicle including a high-voltage battery for storing electric power for driving the electric vehicle, a generator for generating electric power having a voltage higher than the battery voltage of the high-voltage battery, the first electric motor disposed next to the generator and driven by electric power of the generation voltage of the generator, and a transformer for increasing a voltage of the battery voltage of the high-voltage battery to the generation voltage.
Such an electric vehicle is a two-wheel drive (2WD). For an electric vehicle of four-wheel drive (4WD), it is desirable to provide the second electric motor driven by electric power of the battery voltage of the high-voltage battery to drive the other two wheels, from the perspective of restricting cost and weight. In a case where the second electric motor is provided to drive the other two wheels, the electric power generated by the generator flows through the transformer to have the voltage decreased from the generation voltage to the battery voltage, and is supplied to the second electric motor.